


Unexpected Savior

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Overgirl is Old Remember, Shock And Awe might be an understatement, Surprises, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Future Fic time! Felicity, Mia, Roy, and company get a shocking surprise as they are saved from the Zeta robots by someone they never thought could help them. Overgirl!And yet, that's not even the most shocking surprise.





	Unexpected Savior

Felicity's eyes widened as the Zeta robots seemed to burst into flames suddenly. Every single one burst into flames and collapsed in several pieces within the span of a few seconds.

“What the hell just happened?” Dinah spoke.  
Someone slammed into the ground, kicking up a lot of dust. They rose to their full height and turned to look at Felicity and company. “No one ever said I couldn't kill robots.” The voice belonged to a woman who grinned at all of them.

“What the hell?” Dinah gasped out.  
“This is impossible.” Felicity spoke.

The woman grinned and dusted off her suit. “I wasn't aware anything really was impossible in an infinite universe. Did you forget where I died? I died over your world.”

“But...but you're....” Roy spoke.  
“I didn't even meet you last time, Roy.” The woman grinned.   
Mia frowned. “Okay, someone want to tell me who this is exactly? I mean, I know that's a Nazi symbol.”  
“That would be Overgirl.” Felicity spoke. “Who should be dead, from blowing up.”

Overgirl smirked. “It took a bit of time to reform from quarks and gluons, like 5 years.”

Alena frowned. “This is beyond awkward.”

“I saved you all because I'm trying to do good, and I was send here to save you by someone who doesn't want you to die anytime soon.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Okay. That's nice.” Felicity spoke, still unsure of Overgirl's sudden turn to good and niceness.

“I am not the monster you thought I was. I never was. Life is funny thing.” Overgirl smirked. “I landed in 1918 you know. I'm over 120 years old.” 

Felicity winced. “Okay. That's a surprise.”  
“You don't look a day over 30!” Dinah blinked.

Overgirl grinned. “That is true. Also, unlike my crazy insane friends, I don't give a fuck about gay people, or bisexual, or anyone not straight. That was literally the stupidest thing Hitler and company had to ever complain about.” 

“Yay for you?” Alena asked.

“Don't think I don't know you and Felicity shared a bed.” Overgirl smirked. “I've been watching for a long time.”  
Felicity coughed. “Okay, Alena and me, not something we need to care about now. We need to rescue William and Rene.”  
Alena blushed and Mia winced, not needing to know that about her mom. 

“Oh, they've already been rescued by the person who told me to go here.” Overgirl smiled.

“Okay, and this mysterious benefactor is?” Felicity asked.

“Let's just put it this way. If I told you, you'd never believe me!” Overgirl grinned.

“We've just got rescued by a Nazi who is over 120 years old. I think we're above and beyond any kind of shock and awe here.” Roy spoke.

Overgirl grinned. “Perhaps. But like me, rumors of her death, have been greatly exaggerated.” 

Felicity frowned. "Can you try to clarify a bit more. There's been at least 140 billion people since humans first appeared."

Overgirl smirked. “The dead do outnumber the living but I am talking about someone you never would expect to work on the side of the angels.”

“Other than you, I can't think of anything more shocking.” Felicity winced.

“Emiko Queen.” Overgirl grinned.

“That's a surprise.” Felicity spoke, and then winced, remembering that bit of ancient history.  
Dinah shivered. “Whoa.”

“Who's Emiko Queen?” Mia frowned.

“Your aunt. Technically.” Emiko Queen spoke as she jumped down from the hole Overgirl made in the ceiling.  
She landed perfectly and turned to look at Felicity.  
“Life is a funny thing, Felicity.” Emiko grinned.   
“I did not expect you to become a Cyborg.” Felicity winced.

Emiko chuckled and pointed to an eye that was most certainly not human. “Well, you know, neither did I, but you know, Felicity, you should have used more explosives when you blew me up.” 

Everyone turned to look at Felicity with a mixture of shock and horror.   
“What the hell, Mom?!” Mia gasped.  
“She murdered your father.” Felicity spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in the comics, Overgirl is a good person here. She's tried at least.
> 
> Also, now there's a twist ending, but let's face it, that is how Felicity would totally be. :)


End file.
